is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Lana
'''Lana '''is Matt's ex-girlfriend within his main story route and the main catalyst of Matt's tragic past in the first season. She was later revealed to be alive on the second season where she reveals to Daryl that she was responsible for instigating the accident and faking her death to avoid getting involved with the gang. She was secretly the mafia leader and the sister of Caesar. Appearance Lana is a slender, tall woman with dark skin and shiny dark yellowish brown hair; her eyes are brown and sometimes she wears the black-framed sunglasses that hanged from her cleavage, as when she kidnaps the player. She has three outfits within her portrait and she is always seen in her biker outfit-leather jacket, black-framed sunglasses and matching dark brown undershirt, as well as tight pants and boots of the same material as the jacket. The times she appears in the gym where Matt trains and the player draws attention with her tight sports attire and during sparring matches where she was defeated by the player. She wore a golden yellow short sleeved sports top with a black trim and a black shark design on the right side of her shirt and tight white sports shorts. When she appears at a party in the Starlite by surprise for everyone she wears a tight white dress that highlights her neckline and hair sideways. Personality Lana is initially described as a calm and bubbly girl and has a playful side similar to Matt's. According to Lisa Parker, Lana is a master manipulator with the use of her barbie body, which Daryl affirms by laughing at her grace and the player is delighted with her appearance. Her manipulation is the main reason to fake her death after a motorcycle accident made with Matt, who was traumatized with the scene and never wanting to take the player on the motor bike for fear that the same thing happens. Although Matt was mentioned her a few times when he told the player everything in his main story and he still believes that she was dead and blaming himself for her "death". From the beginning, the player, Daryl and Lisa distrust her saying that Matt has fallen into her trap to separate them. Daryl decides to find information on all the years that Lana had disappeared, which is unsuccessful because when they do not find any data on her Matt gets angry with everyone and decides to get away from everyone, leading to a depression to the player and victory to Lana. Taking advantage of that, Matt has a huge hangover after the party where he "breaks" with the player, and appears in the apartment of his half-naked ex-partner giving a false impression to the current couple he has. From Chapter 8 through Chapter 9 onward, Lana is also a psychopath and as the leader of the gang and is extremely obsessed with Matt by calling and texting his cellphone even the player remarks her actions for being a psycho. As well as she constantly attacks the player, Matt and Daryl with barrage of threats within their cellphones. However after she succeeds in kidnapping the player, revealing her true motives and being arrested from the authorities, Lana was hysterical and being enraged of wanted to kill them on purpose. Season 1 Lana is Matt's ex-girlfriend when he and Daryl participate in the illegal car race. When Matt wins the race, Lana decided to join him for a joyride with his motorbike. During the joyride, Matt causes an accident when he takes a sharp curve in a fast speed and Lana fell into his motorbike and was rammed into the truck. Matt slowly wakes up due to his heavy injuries sustained in the accident and was told by Daryl that Lana died shortly after both are about to be taken to the hospital. Matt became angered for her loss and blames his brother for the incident. Prior to his Story Route, Matt did his best to move on with his life and not to mentioned his past about him and Lana in a tragic accident by changing the subject not to mention everything. At the end of Chapter 9 during the intense argument between Matt and the player, Matt admits to the player that he killed Lana on the accident until he emotionally tells her about his tragic past of what happened to Lana to make the player horrified of what happened. Matt continues to blame himself for what happened to Lana in the accident. Matt still believes that Lana was killed in the accident not knowing that she was alive and faking her death and she was also the one who instigates the accident. Season 2 Lana was revealed to be alive indicating her survival from getting struck by the truck during the accident in the first season and wants to get Matt from the player. She also tells both Daryl and the player that she was the one who instigates the accident and to fake her death by getting struck into the truck just to avoid getting involved with the gang. Her appearance also made Matt faintly collapsed. She is also the reason for both Matt and the player to have a fall out and not knowing how she manipulates him. Throughout the chapters, she was successfully manage to break the relationship between Matt and the player by pretending she had slept with him. In Chapter 9, she was revealed as the mafia leader and as Caesar's sister wanting to have revenge for imprisoning her brother after she manages to kidnap the player. Her plans were soon foiled when Matt, Daryl and the others subdued most of the gang to rescue her, leading her arrest by the authorities as Matt finally reconciles his relationship with the player after the incident. Trivia * She's easily considered the most evil villainess in the "Is it love?" franchise. While Cassidy Sparke, Doris, Fiona, Jenny Blake, Samantha Gautier, Camilla Cresset and Dorothy Rakoczy only have a grudge towards the player, Lana is a threat to everyone near her. She was later followed by Alicia Boone in the second season of Ryan's main story route where she was also a threat to everyone because of her vengeance towards Ryan and his company. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Matt Ortega